La venganza de España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: España va a ayudar a Alemania contra Rusia en la 2ª Guerra Mundial. Algo no sale bien para uno de los bandos. Mal summary pasense. Aviso mal vocabulario


Autora: hola a todos aquí traigo un fanfic de hetalia que espero que les guste, por razones obvias este anime/ manga no me pertenece. Si así fuera España seria el protagonista y no le pondría de tan imbecil! Porque los españoles no somos así!

Cuídense

* * *

**La venganza de España**

**Hacia tan solo unos meses que España había salido de la peor guerra que había habido en su casa, una guerra en la que se enfrentaron hermanos contra hermanos, hijos contra padres, una guerra donde muchos perecieron por su libertad, una guerra en la que Antonio esperaba recibir la ayuda de países como Francia para ayudar a la república, mas, el único que mando tropas bien formadas fue Rusia, y también recibió ayuda de las brigadas internacionales.**

**Dolía, dolía mucho el pensar que aquel que fue tu amigo intimo, aquel que decía ser tu hermano te negase su ayuda en un momento tan crucial. Aunque lo que más le dolía era lo que había pasado con Alemania e Italia, ellos si habían ayudado, pero ayudado al régimen fascista, usando a su casa como conejillo de indias ante la guerra que pronto sería.**

**Cuando vio los aviones alemanes lanzar bombas contra Guernica pensó en Ludwing, en Feliciano y en Lovino, este último según le dijeron no sabía nada, y sufrió. El hermano de su mejor amigo Prusia le había provocado una herida tan grande que juro venganza sobre los cadáveres de su gente, Alemania no se iría de rositas.**

**Allí estaba Antonio con sus tropas, la mayoría republicanos obligados a ayudar a Alemania en esta guerra, a pesar de que su diligente decía que eran neutrales.**

**- Neutrales y una puta mierda- pensó Antonio con el fusil en la mano.**

**En frente suya los Rusos les disparaban sin tregua, vio a Iván dirigir a los suyos, él hizo lo propio, dio la orden de avance, solo los republicanos avanzaron con paso decidido sabían lo que Antonio haría.**

**- Que huevos tienen estos españoles- Escucho decir a Ludwing y a Iván**

**Antonio sonrió, claro que tenia huevos, había que tenerlos para hacer lo que iban a hacer. Noto como Iván trataba de retirarse el avance español era imparable.**

**Antonio llegó a su lado y le guiño un ojo, Ludwin esperaba ver como Antonio disparaba al ruso, pero eso no pasó, con una sonrisa en el rostro Antonio y sus soldados se giraron y ante la sorpresa de todos comenzaron a disparar a los alemanes sin vacilar.**

**- ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA VENGANZA!- bramó Antonio- su voz resonó por todo el terreno, cargada de odio y ansias de venganza, asustando tanto a alemanes como a rusos.**

**-Y nosotros estamos para ayudaros amigo- Iván le puso una mano en el hombro y ambos comenzaron a disparar a Alemania que no tubo otro remedio que huir.**

**A España ahora le importaba un pimiento el castigo que Franco le pusiese, Alemania había caído en esta batalla y en parte la sangre de su gente estaba siendo vengada.**

**Rusia sonrió a su compañero con complicidad, habían hecho bien ayudando a Antonio en la guerra Civil, si no ahora ellos estarían muertos.**

**-Cuida bien de ellos por favor- rogó España antes de abandonar la casa de Rusia para irse a la suya, solo que esta vez regresaría solo**

**- te lo prometo España- le juró Rusia con temor ante la sonrisa sádica de España- los trataremos bien**

**España abandono la casa del ruso sonriente, la gente que lo siguió estaría a salvo y el estaba feliz seguro que Lovino le estaría esperando en casa, además había cumplido su venganza.**

* * *

**Autora: voy a informaros un poco de los acontecimientos. Como algunos sabrán Francia e Inglaterra firmaron el tratado de no intervención que les prohibía mandar tropas del ejercito a ayudar en la guerra.**

**Por una parte España Republicana recibió la ayuda de la URSS y de las Brigadas Internacionales ( gente voluntaria de diversos países). Por otra la España Fascista recibió el apoyo de Portugal, Alemania, Italia e Irlanda. Aviones Alemanes sobrevolaron Guernica lanzando bombas, ese fue el primer ataque sobre población civil en una guerra. **

**Este fic esta basado en un hecho veridico que paso cuando Franco mandó tropas para ayudar a Alemania en Rusia, y los españoles republicanos se pasaron al bando contrario. La frase de "que huevos tienen los españoles" es veridica y fué dicha por los alemanes y los rusos.**

**Cuando Antonio le pide a Iván que los cuide bien, se refiere a los españoles exiliado en Rusia y a los niños huérfanos que Rusia recogió y se llevo a su país para evitar su muerte.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
